Piece of my heart
by Matilda Keehl
Summary: [Ambientado en el 'Flashback' del futuro]. Hachi podía romper un pedazo más de su corazón o acabar con él por completo. Y Nobu seguiría sin encontrar una razón para dejar de amarla.


_**¡Hola! Gracias por decidirse a leer esto.**_

 _ **Espero disfruten la lectura.**_

 _Éste escrito está dedicado a **Rut** ; ya que Yazawa nos ha negado la continuación, yo te regalo un casi final feliz. ¡Te quiero!_

 _NANA y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen. Esto es sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Piece of my heart**

* * *

 _Si estuviéramos juntos,_

 _podría recuperar mi sonrisa olvidada._

 **—** A Little Pain

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hey, Nana... ¿Cómo es que ser feliz y cumplir un sueño son dos cosas diferentes? Creo que ahora puedo entenderlo._

—¿Por qué?

Hachi agacha la mirada. No tiene el valor de mirarlo, no tiene el valor suficiente de mirarlo a los ojos y saber que le ha herido. De nuevo. Porque eso es lo único que sabe hacer una mujer como ella. Es cruel, pero no se permite ser egoísta. No más. Hay un sueño que proteger, una familia de la cual ser el pilar. Debe ser una madre, una esposa. Debe hacerlo bien, porque es todo lo que siempre soñó. Es todo por lo que debe luchar.

—Es mi familia.—Responde, lo suficientemente alto para superar la música que inunda el viejo 707. Están solos; Yasu y Miu se habían llevado a Satsuki a pasear al muelle tras la negativa de Nana al firmar los papeles redactados por el abogado. Los papeles que marcarían el fin del sueño que tanto protegió.—El divorcio sólo romperá todo definitivamente. Ni Satsuki ni Ren están listos para ello.—Habla de nuevo, pero su voz flaquea en el instante. Sus hijos. Debe pensar en ellos. Únicamente en ellos.

Ha pasado de nuevo. Lo ha herido. Y ella se rompe una vez más.

Nobuo cierra los ojos por un par de segundos, asimilando el golpe de realidad que amenaza con destruirlo por completo. Ella toma nuevamente una decisión, y por segunda ocasión, no es él a quien elige. Su corazón se rompe por cuarta, quinta, centésima vez ante las palabras de Nana. Se pregunta hasta qué punto podrá soportar vivir con ello. Hasta qué punto podrá dejar de amarla. Hasta qué momento agachará la cabeza, envuelto en arrepentimiento y cobardía.

—Y yo no soy quién para criticar tu decisión... Lo siento, Nana. Tienes razón.—Quiere sonreír, ser fuerte y sonreír para ella. Pero los años lo han debilitado, y el mundo no pinta ser un buen lugar para una sonrisa falsa. Se aleja de la vieja mesa junto a la ventana, con la mente en blanco. No puede siquiera asimilar que la ha perdido. Que siempre fue así. Que él no podía jugar más a ser un caballero de reluciente armadura.

Y las palabras vuelven a privarse de libertad. Y Hachi quiere pedirle que se quede a su lado, y buscar en sus brazos la calidez que sólo Nobu puede brindarle. Y él quisiera darse la vuelta, y prometer que no importa lo que pase, no la dejará ir. Ella se pregunta qué habría hecho Nana. Él pide en silencio a Ren que le de un último consejo antes de salir por la puerta, y olvidar todo.

La música inunda sus oídos, la voz de la bruja cósmica es todo en ese momento. Y el tiempo se detiene, cuando él se da la vuelta, y la mira. Hachi está llorando, porque lo ha dejado ir, porque su corazón no debe seguir latiendo agitado ante su mirada, porque hay una niña que le espera en casa, un hijo que extraña sus comidas y un esposo que ha sido comprensivo, y bueno a su manera. Pero llora. Y Nobu lo sabe.

Su felicidad no está completa.

 _"Y te alejas cuando te has involucrado. Qué manera tan simple de amar es ésa"._ En algún punto del departamento, retumbando contras las paredes, escucha las palabras de la princesa gato. Aún a la distancia, sigue luchando por mantener su jardín completo. _"Tan sólo una vez... ¿Podrías hundirte en arenas movedizas con Hachi?"_

La aún señora de Ichinose retrocede por inercia, cuando Nobu cruza la distancia que los separa, y la toma por los brazos, obligándola a fijar su mirada en él. Ella se ve incapaz de negarle tan desesperada petición, y aunque sus lágrimas siguen cayendo (a pesar de los años, no ha aprendido a dejar de llorar), se limita a observarlo. Casi parece diez años más joven. Casi puede recordar con claridad la belleza de la luna llena, década atrás.

—¿Eres feliz?—La pregunta le toma por sorpresa. Cada momento pasa fugaz ante sus ojos. Lo primero es la sonrisa de Satsuki, y la suave voz de Ren. Luego vienen los fines de semana, las festividades. La cama vacía. Los engaños. La soledad. Y por un instante, duda.

—Y-Yo...

Y eso es suficiente para Nobu. La duda en sus ojos, la inseguridad de su titubeo, la ausencia de su sonrisa. Ella no es enteramente feliz. Él no ha cumplido la promesa que hizo tiempo atrás. Y viene la culpa, y nuevamente el remordimiento. Y se dice que nunca debió dejarla ir, que él pudo ser un buen padre. Que debió abrir la puerta. Y todos esos errores parecen insignificantes cuando los Sex Pistols no interrumpen el momento como aquella vez, y en su lugar, la potente voz de Janis Joplin inunda sus oídos al momento que rompe el espacio que le separa del rostro sonrojado de Nana Komatsu.

 _AND TAKE IT! Take it another little piece of my heart now, baby!_

Hachi se remueve entre sus brazos, busca huir y apartarse cuanto antes, pero el agarre de Nobuo le obliga a permanecer ahí, y sus fuerzas se debilitan, su mundo entero da vuelta, y lo único que le detiene de caer al suelo son sus brazos alrededor suyo. No quiere ser egoísta. Pero lo ha extrañado tanto. Ha extrañado tanto sentirse completa, y feliz. Sentir que ama con locura, y es amada al mismo nivel. Todo es cálido. Y todo está bien. Sus dedos se enredan con fuerza en la negra camisa de su nunca olvidado amor, y se aferra a él, correspondiendo a sus labios.

 _AND BREAK IT! Break it another little piece of my heart, darling!_

Era momento. Era momento de ser valiente, y dejarse hundir en el desastre. Había personas por las que valía la pena hacerlo. El gran corazón de Nobuo Terashima aún tenía fuerza suficiente para seguir rompiéndose por ella. La sonrisa de Hachi volvería a brillar con las misma intensidad de los fuegos artificiales. Y todos los fugaces momentos de su pasado estallaron a mitad del beso. Jugaban nuevamente a los enamorados. Jugaban al amor destinado. La música les acompañaba con fuerza al compás de sus movimientos, sus manos recorrían ansiosamente el cuerpo ajeno, sus corazones agitados gritaban ante una felicidad al alcance de sus manos. Finalmente.

 _Oh, oh, HAVE A! Have another little piece of my heart now, baby!_

Las lágrimas aún resbalaban por las mejillas de Nana, humedeciendo el rostro del rubio. O quizá era porque él también lloraba. Porque ése momento era real, y no una fantasía mientras tocaba la guitarra. Porque no era un sueño a mitad de una fría noche en soledad, en una cama demasiado grande para alguien tan pequeña. Habían cruzado la línea, aquella pintada por más de diez años. Aquella línea prohibida, que les asustaba. Pero siempre fue una bomba de tiempo. Y había estallado. La ropa cayó al suelo, en el recorrido a la antigua habitación de Hachi, en el viejo 707. Tropezaron entre sus besos, y cayeron sobre la cama.

Aún había tiempo de dejarse hundir, de pelear, de ser valiente. Aún había tiempo de completar la luna, y de ser feliz.

Y sin una palabra más, ambos lo supieron.

 _Hey, Nana... ¿Crees que es posible unir mi felicidad a mi sueño?_

 _Lucharé por lograrlo, como sé que tú luchas en donde quiera que te encuentres._

 _Y cuando sea feliz, mi luna estará llena._

 _Porque, incluso, escucharé tu voz._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ellos merecían su final feliz, claro que sí. Y no pierdo la esperanza en NANA. ¡Aún si rezo al Rey Demonio, esto debe continuar!_

 _Esto me costó escribir cinco versiones. No creí que me sería tan difícil tratar con Hachi y Nobu, ¡a pesar de que los amo fue muy complicado!_

 _Espero les haya gustado la lectura._

 ** _Scherbatsky fuera,_**

 ** _Paz._**


End file.
